1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle that utilizes an engine that can switch between compression self-ignition combustion and spark ignition combustion.
2. Background Information
A control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-207880 which describes controlling an engine operation to improve the fuel efficiency of an internal combustion engine installed in a hybrid vehicle. In particular, this is publication discloses reducing the rotational speed of the engine with respect to the required output by switching the operating mode of the engine from a four-cycle mode to a two-cycle mode. This technique allows the fuel efficiency to be improved by expanding the engine operating region for which stratified charge combustion is possible so as to include higher loads.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.